California Biotechnology proposes using a recombinant vaccinia virus expressing cloned receptor sequences to generate ANP receptor specific antisera. The receptor, termed the C-ANP receptor is a therapeutically important target because ANP analogs which bind to this receptor lead to an increase in endogenous ANP levels.